Your Love is My Drug
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic - your love is my drug by Ke ha. Etcetera's obsession with Tugger is going too far... PLEASE R & R! Very breif drug references.


A/N; I do not own the song or Cats.

Etcetera was lying on her stomach in her den, daydreaming about the Maine Coon again. She'd been up all night just thinking about him… again. He drove her wild. So much so she had written a song about how he made her feel.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

That bit was right, word for word. She was, to put it plain and simple, obsessed with Tugger.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls!_

That line she made up on the spot, as she did it. What could she say? It was as if she _was_ on drugs. Only the drug wasn't catnip, crack, or heroin. The drug was Tugger.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

That was 100% true. You weren't talking to Etcetera if the calico wasn't drooling over Tugger or chewing the gum off of his shoe.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
_

That bit, the chorus, had been inspired by a passing comment her mom, Jellylorum, had made. _That tom is like a drug to you… he's not good for you Etcetera, keep away from him! _*Like that's gonna happen Mom!*

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

It was still early morning, and her mom would be mad for her doing this, but Etcetera didn't care. This was _Tugger _she was talking about after all…

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head!

"Isn't she already a crack head?" Asparagus Jr. yawned as he poked his head out of his den from how Etcetera has woken him up.

Tugger looked out of his in interest as he heard the crème calico sing. *More publicity…?* he thought to himself. He then found himself pointed at and Etcetera carried on with her song.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind  
_

Tugger smiled hugely at that statement. This was the good life. You get the girls, publicity; you're the hottest tom in the yard…

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
_

Ok, one day, when he did eventually get mated to Bomba again, he would have to shatter this little crème calico's heart. But he would put off that moment as long as possible. He liked all of this attention.

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away  
_

Aaaw, this queen really was an _addict _to him. This might even hurt to break her heart. This might even hurt him a little…

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
Your drug?_

_Your drug? _

_Your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?  
_

*OK, TIME OUT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?*

Tugger, of course, couldn't word it, because shattering her heart like that now would lose him all of the queens. But, asking him that question… that was taking it too far…

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
_

Ok, that was better. She shouldn't turn the tables on him like that though! He let the queen cuddle his waist, but when the queen suddenly began to creep her way up further, he felt a little uncomfortable.

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love_

Hey hey your love, your love, your love, your love,

Etcetera's face was now up beside his cheek, and her breath was silkily sauntering down his neck.

_is my drug  
I like your beard_

At that, Tugger cautiously stroked his own cheek.

"What beard…?" He was clean-shaven, and proud of it.

Tugger suddenly realised that he had gone a bit too far with Etcy, and that she had now reached the borders of insanity. He cautiously looked at her before turning his head and bellowing,

"JELLYLORUM!"

THE END


End file.
